Raid
The residents of World of Talesworth have unearthed a dungeon so deep, so foul, that several monsters have taken up residence. So, gather your guildies to take on seven salty bosses that guard bountiful treasure and ridonkulous gear. Discover two new types of loot, Fabled and Legendary. This gear puts Epic loot to shame. It’s time to polish that halberd, dust off that conical wizard hat and get to grinding! The Barracks Through the raids you can obtain legendary party gear and fabled raid gear. With a little bit of luck you'll find some high qualitiy loot during the raid. The other possibility is to buy the equipment in the barracks. The required currency here are cosmic ingots. Every raid boss will drop some cosmic ingots when he's slain. You can refresh the sales list for 1,000 cosmic ingots or every 12 hours for free. Costs: * 1,000 for tier 1 and 2 gear * 1,500 for tier 3 and 4 gear Slay Some Bosses There are thirty difficulty levels to choose from, divided into Normal (1-10), Heroic (11-20) and Mythic (21-30). If you reset a dungeon, all bosses are revieved and you can slay and loot them again. You get a new raid reset every 12 hours and can store up to six. A raid party consists of ten characters - two tanks, two healers and six damage dealers. The logged in characters with the highest raid gear score will automatically form your party. That's probably your active character, your logged in alt characters and some online guildies. Once you enter a dungeon your raid party will start moving towards the first boss. To speed them up, simply click on the small group. They'll get into a few skirmishes on the way. Repeatedly clicking on the combat zone will accelerate this too. Take a look at the bar at the top of the screen. Every time you wipe during a boss battle the guild drama increases, causing characters to be less effective (reduces damage and healing). It decays at 1.1% per minute. Boss Battle Beholdith, Grog, Aycer'Irack, Crabzore, Slimetheon, Nessy and Tacolord are the bosses lurking in the dungeons. Everyone has their own tricks up their sleeves, so make sure you know your options. Heal: You need a living healer and enough mana (blue bar) to heal a character. Click on the avatar/life bar of a character to work the magic. Without a healer you're mostly done for, so make sure at least one stays alive. You'll find them on the left side in the top and bottom position. Their avatars are displayed in the second row. Block: Your tanks can block some attacks. If that's the case, a litte shield lights up. Click on it! It might save their life and your party. The tanks are positions in the middle of the left side beween the healers. Their avatars are displayed in the first row. Dodge: If you click on a character he will change his position a little to the left or right. This can be used to dodge some attacs. So keep an eye out for any signals. We all know that bosses need a little time to launch their special attacks. If the battle takes to long, the boss get's enraged turning out much more damage. Its state is indicated by the image in the top left corner. You don't want it to turn entirely red. Once you successfully killed a raid boss six times, you can sit back and idle your way through all future fights against it. General Tactic Advice and Tips Max Progress and DMG/HLZ Bonus * When fighting a boss for the first time you will have a DMG/HLZ Bonus of 0%. * Wiping on a boss below 50% progress will not grant any bonus. * Wiping on a boss with more then 50% will grant a DMG/HLZ Bonus for the next try. (e. g. 90% = 40% Bonus) * Killing a boss will grant a permanent 5% DMG/HLZ bonus for that boss. Guild Drama Guild Drama will increase by 20% for each wipe and decrease by 10% for each boss killed. The higher the drama score the higher the efficiency reduction. (e. g. 40% Guild Drama will result in -5% DMG/HLZ). Until 80% Guild Drama it is still possible to beat a boss, especially if you already gained a 50% Progression bonus and/or earned some permanent boss kill bonus. However, when guild Drama reaches 100% you will receive a 90% efficiency reduction, which makes beating the bosses impossible. Save and Retry If you are uncertain, if you can beat a boss right away, do a forced save before attempting the boss. If you wipe without getting the 50% Progression Bonus, completely close WoT and reopen it. Since the game only saves automatically every 3 minutes, the try will not have happend. So still 0% Guild Drama. With this you may retry the boss as often as you like to practice. When receiving the 50% progression bonus, let the wipe happen and save again. Now you restart with the DMG/HLZ Bonus and only 20% guild drama. Whe progression bonus will outweigh the Guild Drama. For maximized efficiency you may also resume questing until Guild Drama dropped to 0% again, while still having the progression bonus. Reset and Progress Some bosses will appear to be unbeatable on the first tries. If you tried the bosses several times (also with the save and retry method) and see no progress at all, then the overall raid gear of your party will not be high enough yet to progress further. * Get full five characters geared up in all epic raid gear, optimizing your party with the 4-5 guild members with the highest skill + your 5-6 characters (depending on your progress) * If you loot fabled raid items, distribute them evenly among your characters * With each run the bosses which were already defeated will be easier to defeat, raid gear score will be higher with each attempt making bosses easier. * Raid resets refresh every 12 hours real time. So if you go to bed in real-real life, use a the raid reset to be able to start fresh the next day. * Spent ingots on the highest tier part / most expensive part available. In the long run you only want the best stuff. * Once you are able to beat the first five bosses, start grinding the raid with all your resets to improve gear faster. Difficulty of the last two bosses is very high and the average gear score of the raid has to be very high to defeat them. Following these few tips, you should get a good start into WoT raiding. Good luck! Boss Loot Category:Ingame Category:Ingame Feature Category:Strategy